


Hope Lives Where Dreams Do

by spelledink



Series: A Love's Journey [2]
Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 23:35:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15448350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spelledink/pseuds/spelledink
Summary: Andrea is injured saving Patricia in the park. Miranda insists on taking care of her. Their feelings for each other rise to the surface.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a prequel to "The Road To Us".
> 
> Mature rating is for adult language and some situations.

**Hope Lives Where Dreams Do**

**A Devil Wears Prada fanfiction**

**This story is a nonprofit work of fanfiction.**

** The Devil Wears Prada ** **is the property of Lauren Weisberger and 20 th Century Fox.**

Andy Sachs ran in Central Park, enjoying the crisp fall air. The sun was warm overhead. Her legs and arms moving in an easy rhythm as she made her way northward. She was headed uptown on the east side of the park. Passing the playground on Terrace Drive, she continued, 5th Avenue and 72nd Street on her right. She’d continue her run up to the Metropolitan Museum, then loop back. Maybe treat herself to an Italian ice from one of the vendors outside the museum. Up ahead she could the model boat pond in the distance.

Just a little while now,Andy thought. A quick breather at the museum, then downtown and back home.

Home.

Andy wrinkled her nose a little at that. The apartment on Broome Street didn’t feel much like that anymore. Nate was gone often these days, pursuing interviews up in Boston. She didn’t see much of Doug or Lily anymore. Since Andy had taken her job with Runway, they’d become increasingly judgmental, and distant. As though Andy was being selfish by keeping her job as Miranda’s assistant. Because it took time away from Nate, and them.

What are we, still in high school? Andy thought. The job a million girls would kill for, and I got it. And I’m good at for god’s sake!

She shook her head. Miranda might be a tough boss, but after two years with her, I could have a lot of doors open for me.

Miranda.

Another dilemma. The frost-haired editor was increasingly on her mind these days. During the day, and more noticeably, at night. Ever more often starring in Andy’s dreams. Dreams that made Andy’s face flush and her belly heat. Vivid fantasies about the older woman. Her dream self so eager to touch, to kiss, to taste, to give herself entirely to the mistress of Runway.

_This is driving me crazy._

She grimaced.

_Every time I see her at work now, it’s the same. I feel myself heat up, feel my body tremble._

I _know she must see it, must feel it. Can see the flush in my face. Can feel the tremor in my hands each time I pass a cup of Starbucks to her._

 _But what can I do?_   _She’s married. Granted, married to a self-indulgent fuckwit, but still married._

_Stephen._

_King of the asshats._

Andy remembered being tricked by Caroline and Cassidy. Walking upstairs into the townhouse study. Right into a fight. Stephen drunk, sneering at Miranda. His hands rough on her arms, on her hips.

Andy’s sudden appearance had startled him, parting them for a precious moment. Miranda snatched the Book away from Andy, clutching it to her breast, like a shield against the man.

_Bastard. How dare he do that to her? She doesn’t deserve that kind of treatment. She deserves so much more. Someone to care for her, look out for her, make her days lighter. Someone who really…_

_Loves her._

_Like I do._

_Fuck._

Andy shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.

_Don’t go there now. There’s no way you’ll get anything out of that except a broken heart. She’s straight, for fuck’s sake._

Andy pushed herself back into the rhythm of her run, heading past the boat pond. As she passed by the vendors and tourists, a large shape appeared, running fast. Brown and white, heading towards 5th Avenue. A dog. A leash dangling from its collar, dragging behind it.

_It’s headed for the street. No!_

Leaping forward, she lunged for the leash, grabbing it. She fell heavily to the ground, jarring her right shoulder. The large dog dragged her for a moment, then stopped.

Andy sat up, viewing her captive. A St. Bernard, wagging its tail, thumping it against Andy. Wet, slobbery kisses washed down on her face. “Patty?” asked Andy. “Patricia?”

Andy’s hands reached towards the collar, checking the tag. “It is you! Naughty girl, how did you get away?” said Andy. “What are you doing?” Andy ruffled the dog’s ears playfully. Patricia woofed happily.

“C’mon Patty,” Andy said. “Let’s get you home. Miranda and the girls are probably worried senseless.” Andy wrapped the leash tightly around one hand and led the St. Bernard away. Coming to the crosswalk of 73rd Street and 5th Avenue, she waited for traffic to clear.

Andy crossed the street, quickly making her way down 73rd to Miranda’s townhouse. Climbing the steps, she rang the doorbell. A chastened Patricia beside her.

 _If only I knew what to say to Miranda._ Footsteps drew near behind the door.

_Hopefully I won’t make an ass of myself._

 

 


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At Miranda's house.

Miranda Priestly stood in the kitchen, cleaning the dishes from breakfast. Although she didn’t cook for her children often, she did treasure the few opportunities she had. On Sundays, the girls usually wanted pancakes. Something she secretly didn’t mind making for them. Or allowing herself one as a treat.

She stacked the plates in the drying rack, wiping her hands on a clean towel. The doorbell sounded in the foyer.

_Who could that be? Not a delivery, this early._

Miranda looked at herself. She wore her version of “Sunday casual”. A pair of blue True Religion jeans, a black DKNY tee, and a pair of black Jimmy Choo sneakers. “Good enough for Sunday morning,” she thought, walking to the door.

Pulling the door open, Miranda was greeted by her dog and… Andrea Sachs.

Miranda looked at Andrea. Scanning her up and down. Andrea had obviously been running. A light sheen of sweat covered her skin.

Andrea wore a pair of dark blue Lululemon running shorts, revealing her long, toned legs. A matching sports bra peeked out from beneath a tight gray racerback. Her feet covered by a simple pair of white running shoes.

Miranda wet her lips, her eyes appreciating the young woman before her.

“Andrea,” said Miranda. “You seem to have met Patricia outside.” Andy nodded. “Yes, Miranda. I mean, that’s right, Miranda,” she said nervously. “Do come in, Andrea,” Miranda replied. “You can tell me your story in the study.”

Andy entered the townhouse, closing the behind her. She slipped the leash of Patricia and hung it on a hook in the hallway. Miranda led her upstairs to her study, Patricia padding slowly behind them.

Miranda turned to Andy. “Would you like something to drink,” she said. “Uhm, sure,” said Andy. “Whatever you’re having.”

Miranda opened a cabinet, revealing a small wine cooler. She pulled a bottle of the rack. “I think you’d like this Riesling,” she said. “It’s quite nice and crisp.” Miranda opened it, pouring two glasses.

Miranda sat on a leather couch in the study, its blonde color warm and inviting. She patted the seat beside her. “Sit,” she said. “Tell me about this little adventure you and Patricia had.”

Andy sat next to Miranda. Miranda handed Andy a glass of wine. She accepted it gratefully, enjoying the cool wine as it trickled down her throat.

“Well, I was doing my usual run in the park,” Andy said. “I was near the boat pond, around 74th street, when I saw a dog running towards traffic, trailing a leash.” Miranda cocked an eyebrow. “What did you do?” she asked.

Andy shrugged. “I jumped for the leash and grabbed at it,” she said. “I fell, but I managed to grab it before it got away from me. When I looked up, I saw the dog was Patty, I mean Patricia.” “Patty?” queried Miranda, her mouth quirking.

“Yeah, sorry,” Andy said. “Just a habit from when I drop off the Book. Patricia always comes downstairs to visit and get a cuddle.”

Miranda glared at her pet, who lay stretched out on the carpet. 

_Lucky dog._

The door slammed downstairs. Footsteps approached, running up the stairs.

The girls, thought Miranda, a grin forming on her face.

“Mom, mom,” said Cassidy, as she burst into the room. “Patricia ran away, she got loose in the park!” Caroline followed Cassidy into the room, tears on her face. “It’s my fault, mom,” she said. “She saw a squirrel and pulled the leash out of my hand. I wasn’t paying attention.”

Both girls halted as they saw who was in the room. Andy Sachs, sitting on the couch with their mother. And Patricia, laying on the carpet, contentedly chewing on a Kong toy.

“You found her!” Caroline cried, rushing to the dog, throwing her arms around Patricia’s neck. Cassidy joined her sister, kneeling on the floor and ruffling her ears.

“Are you the one who found her, Andy?” asked Cassidy. “Yes,” Andy answered, smiling. “Or maybe she found me? I’m not quite sure.”

“Girls,” said Miranda, a stern expression on her face. “What have I said about walking Patricia?” Caroline hung her head, her expression guilty. “To stay on our street unless you or Cara are with us.” she said.

“Then why were you in the park?” asked Miranda. “It’s such a nice day, and we didn’t think it would do any harm.” said Cassidy.

Miranda nodded. “I see,” she said. “Yet Patricia got away from you and could’ve been hurt. Plus, you were in the park on your own, without an adult to keep you safe.”

“But mom…” replied Cassidy. “No, I don’t want to hear any arguments,” said Miranda. “You did something very foolish and dangerous. We’re just lucky Andrea was nearby to help Patricia.”

“Yes, mom,” both girls answered. “Very well,” said Miranda. “I’ll talk to you about this later.” The girls finished petting Patricia and retreated to their rooms.

“Andrea,” said Miranda. “I can’t thank you enough for saving Patricia.” Andy smiled. “No worries, Miranda,” she said. “I’m glad I could help.”

Miranda patted Andy’s knee. “If anything had happened to her I’d…” she trailed off, her voice husky. “Well, she’s an important part of our family. So, thank you.”

“Yeah, she’s a good girl,” said Andy, softly smiling. “Well, most of the time.” Miranda chuckled. “Yes, she is,” she said.

“Well, I should be going,” said Andy, placing her wineglass on the coffee table. “Thank you for the drink, Miranda, it was delicious.”

Andy stood up from the couch, straightening. She hissed as she moved her right shoulder. Miranda peered at the brunette. “What’s that? You’re hurt,” said Miranda.

Andy shrugged, wincing as she did so. “Oh, it’s no big deal,” she said. “I just took a bad landing.” “When you grabbed Patricia’s leash, correct?” said Miranda. “It’s probably just a little bruise,” replied Andy. “Nothing to worry about.”

Miranda shook her head. “Sit down Andrea,” said. Andy sat back down. “You shouldn’t worry,” she said. “I’ve gotten worse playing football on Thanksgiving back home.”

Miranda frowned. “Despite your experience on the scrimmage line, you should have it checked,” she said. “I think I’ll let a doctor judge whether you’re injured or not.” Andy shrugged. “I’m perfectly fine, Miranda,” she said.

Miranda motioned at Andy’s racerback. “Off,” she said. “Let’s take a look at that shoulder.” Andy blushed, dropping her eyes. She pulled the garment over her head. She sat before Miranda, clad in only her bra and shorts.

“You’ve got a nasty scrape on your shoulder,” Miranda said. “It looks like it’s bruised, too.” The editor’s eyes played over the younger woman.

_Beautiful. Sweet, and kind, and everything that I’m not._

Andy looked over her shoulder, biting her lip worriedly. Miranda met the brunette’s chocolate eyes, seeing her blush. A wave of heat washed through her.

_I wish I could pin her to the couch right now and kiss her senseless._

Miranda took Andy’s hand, leading her down the hallway to the guest bedroom. “I want you to stay here tonight,” she said. “So please don’t argue. I’ll have Roy drive you to my doctor tomorrow to have you looked at.”

Andy shook her head, stammering. “Th… thank you Miranda, but you don’t have to do that,” she said. “I know I don’t have to,” replied Miranda. “I want to. So please, just stay.”

Andy looked into Miranda’s eyes, smiling gently. “Okay, I will,” she said.

“Good,” replied Miranda. “The closet in this room has some pajamas that will fit you, and I’ll have Emily bring some clothes from the Closet you can wear to work tomorrow.”

“Alright, I’ll listen,” answered Andy. “Take a shower and get changed, Andrea,” said Miranda. “When you’re done we’ll take care of that scrape on your shoulder.”

Andrea walked into the large bathroom in the bedroom suite and closed the door. She slipped out of her clothes, and turned shower on, allowing the water to warm up. She washed, the lemon scent of the bodywash sharp and bright as she showered.

Andy stepped out of the shower and dried her hair and body. She wrapped herself in a fluffy white towel and walked into the bedroom.

She opened the closet door, investigating inside. Rows of clothing lay within. Samples from dozens of designers, in many sizes.

Exploring, Andy discovered some lingerie in her size. Andy chose a lacy white La Perla bra and panty set and a silk robe in light pink. Looking around at the shoe racks, she found a pair of soft white slippers. A light knock sounded at the door.

“Come in,” said Andy, nervously. Miranda entered. “Oh, good, you’re done,” she said, nodding approvingly. “You look lovely in the rose silk.” “Thank you,” said Andy. “The clothes are beautiful, thank you for letting me borrow them.”

Miranda smiled. “Keep them,” she said. “Consider it a thank you from Patricia.” Andy blushed. “You’re too good to me,” she said. “No, I’m not,” replied Miranda. “But I know how to repay a kindness.”

“Thank you, Miranda, it’s a lovely gift,” Andy said, her voice quiet.

“Let’s clean those scratches up, before they get infected,” Miranda said. She darted into the bathroom, retrieving a first aid kit.

“Come with me.” Miranda said. She took Andy’s hand, leading her to the bed. “Sit,” Miranda directed. Andy smiled weakly and complied.

Miranda sat behind Andy on the bed. “Loosen your robe,” she said. Andy untied the belt of her robe, allowing to slip from her shoulders. It pooled around her waist, like a litter of cherry blossoms.

_She smells so good. Plus, she looks lovely in the La Perla. This might be harder than I thought._

Miranda carefully cleaned Andy’s shoulder with an antibacterial scrub, then patted it dry with a towel. She sprayed the wound with disinfectant. “Good,” she said, examining her work.

Miranda leaned away from Andy for a moment. She took a tube of antibiotic cream, and gently rubbed it into Andy’s shoulder with her fingertips. Andy moaned softly from the contact.

Miranda chuckled. “Does that feel better?” she whispered. “Yes, it does,” said Andy, meeting Miranda’s eyes. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Miranda said, looking at Andy. She paused, then slipped into the closet. She returned with a pair of pajamas, in the same pink as Andy’s robe. “Take this as well. I like the La Perla on you,” she said. “Change into this when you’re ready to come downstairs.”

“Yes, Miranda, thank you,” said Andy.

“I’m going to make something for us and the girls to eat,” said Miranda. “You lie down and relax, I’ll call you when everything’s done.”

 

 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner with the Priestly's.

Andy changed into the silk pajamas and lay down on the soft king-sized bed. Images played in her mind. Miranda’s face, her eyes, the sheen of her lips as she moistened them. Warmth pulsed between her legs as she recalled the silken touch of Miranda’s fingers. Andy groaned.

S _top,Keep on like this and you’ll ruin the panties she gave you. That’ll go over great._

Andy could just imagine that exchange. _Oh, Miranda, can I borrow some clean underwear? I was fantasizing about you and came all over these._

Andy got out of the bed and walked to the bookcase, scanning the titles on the shelves. “I need a distraction,” she thought.

She smiled, recognizing a favorite. Jane Austen’s Pride and Prejudice. Andy pulled the leather-bound volume out and settled into a nearby armchair. She opened it to the first page, happily settling into the tale of Elizabeth Bennet and Mr. Darcy.

Andy was well into the second chapter of her book when Miranda’s voice floated up from the kitchen. “Andrea, could you tell the girls it’s time for dinner, please?”

Andy walked down the hallway to the Cassidy and Caroline’s rooms. She tapped on each door. “Girls, your mother says it’s time for dinner,” she said. “She’d like you to come downstairs.”

The girls quickly exited their rooms and rushed downstairs, like a herd of small ponies. Following them, Andy entered the kitchen. She smiled at Miranda, sitting down beside her. “Thank you, Miranda,” she said. “Dinner smells fantastic.”

Miranda arched an eyebrow at her children. “Thanks mom,” the girls chorused, as they sat down. “It’s nothing special,” said Miranda. “It’s just some chicken soup. It can be rather comforting, when you’re ill, or hurt.”

Cassidy looked at Miranda. “Is Andy hurt?” she asked. “Is that why she’s staying with us?”

Miranda nodded. “Yes,” she said. “She injured herself catching Patricia before she ran out into traffic.” Cassidy’s eyes widened. “Oh God,” she said. “We never meant for that to happen. Patricia could’ve been hurt!”

“Yes,” said Miranda. “Andrea was hurt preventing that.” Caroline looked contrite. “We’re sorry Andy,” she said. “You aren’t hurt too bad, are you?”

Andy shook her head. “Nothing to worry about,” she said. “Just some bumps and bruises.” Miranda frowned. “Andrea will be going to the doctor tomorrow, so we can be sure,” she said.

Andy sat down at the dining table. Miranda placed a basket of toasted baguette on the table, then served the soup. “This looks delicious, Miranda,” Andy said. She took a spoonful of the soup and was instantly rewarded. The flavor of chicken, carrots and onions gently pervaded the soup, like a liquid blanket settling over Andy.

“So good,” Andy said. “This is wonderful.” The twins nodded their agreement.

Andy took a slice of bread from the basket and buttered it, crunching into it. “Mm, this is really great, Miranda,” Andy said. “Yes, there’s a small bakery in Belmont that makes these and other artisan breads,” replied Miranda. “They’re quite good.”

Miranda watched the twins as they chattered and ate, the glow of affection warm in her chest. She glanced at Andrea. Another kind of warmth hit her, as she watched the younger woman. She watched Andrea take a bite of bread, her tongue swiping across her lips as she licked butter from them.

G _od, she’s so lovely, Miranda thought. Artlessly beautiful. The glow on her face, those warm chocolate eyes, those lips I just want to…_

Cassidy pulled Miranda from her train of thought. “Mom, can we have some dessert tonight?” she asked. Miranda looked at her children. “Hmm,” she said. “Perhaps. I’m not sure if you deserve it after your behavior today.”

“Please?” asked Cassidy. “Please?” chimed in Caroline.

Andy met Miranda’s eyes, a warm smile on her face. “Please?” she echoed. “We’re having such a wonderful time…”

Miranda nodded. “Acceptable,” she said. “But only if Andrea chooses.”

Andy grinned widely. “No choice needed,” she said. “It has to be ice cream. There’s nothing better after a day in the park.” “Yes!” squealed the twins, smiling happily.

“Now I wonder what kind you have in the freezer?” said Andy, winking at the twins.

“Strawberry for me!” chirped Cassidy. “I’ll have chocolate chip, please,” asked Caroline. “And what about you, Miranda?” asked Andy, smiling. “Do you have a favorite, or should I guess?”

Miranda raised an eyebrow. “Oh, do you think you can guess, Andrea?” she said. “Or are your mindreading skills only good at Runway?”

Andy winked at Miranda. “Hmm, I’ll have to think carefully,” she said. “In the meantime, let’s get you girls set up.” Andy walked to the freezer, pulling out four tubs of ice cream, placing them on the counter. Gathering bowls and spoons, she prepared dessert.

Andy gave Cassidy and Caroline their ice cream. “Here,” she said. “Strawberry and chocolate chip, as ordered.” She mock-whispered to the girls. “Don’t tell your mom, but I think I saw some whipped cream in the fridge.”

Two sets of puppy-eyes locked in on their mother. Miranda rolled her eyes. “Oh, very well, but not too much,” she said.

Andy took two the remaining bowls of ice cream from the counter. She set placed one in front of herself. The other she offered to Miranda. “Oh, have you figured out my favorite?” smirked Miranda. “Yes,” beamed Andy. “Something simple, light, classic,” she said. “Vanilla.”

Andy took a spoonful of chocolate ice cream from her bowl. Miranda lightly grasped Andy’s hand, intercepting the spoon. She popped it into her mouth, taking the ice cream off with a smirk. Andy’s eyes widened, surprised. “Wrong,” said Miranda. “What I like best is chocolate. I’ll have some whipped cream, too.”

Andy passed the bowl of chocolate to Miranda. Flustered, she offered the spoon to Miranda. “Thank you, Andrea,” she purred. Andy blushed heavily, taking the bowl of vanilla back to the carton.

Fixing another bowl of chocolate, Andy sat beside Miranda, offering her the can of whipped cream. Miranda took it, her fingers lingering on the brunette’s. “Thank you, Andrea,” she said. “For Patricia, and for making this dinner special. I’m glad you’re here to share it with us.”

The twins soon finished their dessert, taking their bowls to the sink. “I’ll clean that up, girls,” said Miranda. “Can Andy come up and play video games with us?” asked Cassidy.

Miranda looked at the girls, considering. “Do you have everything ready for school tomorrow?” she asked. “Yes,” Caroline answered. “We did that days ago.”

Miranda nodded. “Very well,” she said. “For a short time. Andrea needs her rest.” “I’m fine, Miranda,” said Andy. She looked at the girls. “Let me help your mom clean up first, and then you can show me what you’ve got.”

Cassidy grinned. “Okay, but don’t take too long,” she said. The girls rushed upstairs, their faces bright with excitement.

Andy turned to Miranda. “Let me help you with the dishes,” she said. Miranda nodded. “Thank you,” she said. “Let me get you an apron.” Miranda walked to the pantry and retrieved a dark blue apron. “Here,” Miranda said. “Let me help.”

Miranda stepped behind Andy, slipping the top of the apron over her head. She ran her fingers gently through Andy’s hair, lifting it away from the garment. Stepping closer, she wrapped the belt of the apron around Andy, tying it in the front.

The women stood together for a moment, not moving. Miranda behind Andy, her hands still on the bow she had tied. Andy’s hands slowly covered hers. She let out a deep, shuddering breath, basking in Miranda’s warmth. “Thank you, Miranda,” she said, her voice soft and low.

Andy turned slowly, Miranda’s hands grazing her hips. She looked at the other woman. Into cobalt eyes, suddenly dark.

Andy leaned forward. Her eyes drawn to Miranda’s lips, her heart stuttering in her chest.

_I want to kiss you, I want to kiss you so bad. Please let me kiss you, Miranda._

Miranda tightened her grip on Andy, drawing closer.

Cassidy’s voice floated down from the stairs. “Mom?” she said. “Are you guys done yet? We want to play with Andy!”

Miranda sighed. _I want to play with Andy, too. Just one more second and we would’ve…_

Andy stepped away from Miranda, her face flushed pink. “Uh, I guess we better get on those dishes, huh?” she joked. She turned away, stepping towards the sink.

Andy filled the sink with soap and water, washing the dishes. Miranda stepped beside her. She took a plate from Andy, meeting her eyes. She smiled softly as their fingers met.

The work went by quickly. Andy handed Miranda the last plate. She dried it and placed it on the rack. “I guess we better see what the girls have planned?” Andy said. “Yes,” replied Miranda, chuckling. “It seems they’re very impatient for us to join them.”

 

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game time with the kids.

Andy followed Miranda up to the game room. Caroline and Cassidy waited in front of their PlayStation, setting up a game. “Come on Andy,” said Caroline. “We’ve got Dance Dance Revolution ready to play. Andy looked at Miranda, shrugging. “Okay, girls,” she said. “Let me kick off these slippers and I’ll give it a shot.”

“Who’s going first?” asked Cassidy. “Andy of course,” said Caroline, grinning. The music for “Since U Been Gone” started. “Ooh, I like this one,” Andy said. She began the game, her feet moving on the dance pad, stepping in time to the music.

Miranda looked on, her eyes full of the woman playing with her children. Andrea. Her eyes bright with excitement as she danced. Hair flying wildly, hips swaying. She looked back to dart a glance at Miranda, her lips curved in a smile. Her pajama top rode up as she moved, revealing toned abs, her breasts straining against the pink silk.

_Beautiful. I’ve never seen anyone else I wanted so much, that I couldn’t touch. I wish…_

The song began to wind down, Andy laughed, plopping herself down on the couch. She tossed her hair back, grinning at Miranda. “That was fun,” she said. “I don’t know how much more of that I can do, though. I’m a little beat, today.””

“Are you all right?” asked Miranda. Andy shrugged. “Just a little sore,” she said. “I might have over done it a little.”

Miranda snorted. “Yes, diving after Patricia may have been a bit much,” she said. They watched the twins play some more. “What about you?” asked Andy. “Aren’t you getting up there with the girls?”

Miranda raised an eyebrow. “Oh, is that something you’d like to see?” asked Miranda. “Yes,” replied Andy. “C’mon, show us your stuff.”

Cassidy joined in. “Your turn mom,” she said. “Very well,” said Miranda, kicking off her heels. “Pick a song.” Caroline smirked mischievously, then started a track. “You’re up, mom,” she said.

Miranda stepped onto the dance pad. The intro to “Girls Just Want to Have Fun” began. “Really Bobbseys?” Miranda smirked. She moved to the familiar song, her feet gracefully following the cues for the dancepad. “Way to go mom!” cheered Cassidy.

Andy watched, spellbound, as Miranda danced. Her eyes gleaming with pleasure, a bright smile on her face. Snowy hairy tossing as she moved.

_I can’t believe I get to see her like this. She looks so happy, so free. Just a woman with her children, having fun. How could anyone see her like this and not love her? What were those men thinking?_

Andy turned her head away, as tears pricked in her eyes.

The twins laughed as the song ended. Miranda sauntered to the couch, dropping beside Andy. “Well, did that meet with your approval?” she asked. “Yes,” said Andy. “You look so beautiful, and happy. I’m glad I was here to see it.”

Miranda smirked. “What, surprised to see the Ice Queen thawed?” “No, not really,” said Andy. “I know you love your children, and you’d do anything to make them happy. It’s just wonderful to see that smile on your face.”

Miranda searched the younger woman’s eyes. “You’re right, Andrea,” she said. “I would do anything for their happiness.” She paused, her voice quiet. “There’s not much I wouldn’t do for those dear to me. Not that anyone at Runway would ever believe it.”

Andy nodded. “I understand,” she said. “I know you have to be strong at work, because so much is riding on you.”

“True,” said Miranda. “My job is to make Runway exceptional. I need exceptional people working with me to make that vision come true. Those that can’t rise to the challenge must leave. That’s just the way it has to be.”

“I know, Miranda,” said Andy. She lay her hand on Miranda’s, her eyes meeting the editor’s.

Miranda looked down at their hands. Her cheeks colored. “Well,” she said. “You’ve had a long day, and the girls should be getting to bed soon. I’ll get them ready, then I’ll see that you’re settled in.”

“Mom, can’t we stay up a little longer?” said Cassidy. “We’re having fun with Andy.”

“I know,” said Miranda. “But you girls have school tomorrow, and Andrea should get some rest. She has to see the doctor tomorrow, don’t forget.”

Caroline huffed. “Oh, all right,” she said. “Thanks for playing with us Andy! Maybe next time you can come for pizza night?”

“Next time?” asked Miranda, amused. “Of course, mom,” said Cassidy. “Wouldn’t you like that, too?” Miranda eyed the girls, allowing a small grin to form. “I suppose that would be… acceptable,” she said.

Andy smiled. “I better turn in soon. I want to make sure I don’t miss too much work tomorrow,” she said.

Miranda frowned. “Andrea, if the doctor says you need rest, you will not come in to work tomorrow,” she said. “Yeah, Andy,” said Cassidy. “You need to take care of yourself.”

Miranda nodded. “Yes, I insist you do that, Andrea.” Andy ducked her head, embarrassed. “Okay, I’ll do what the doctor says, Miranda. I promise.”

Miranda turned to the twins. “Girls, upstairs,” said Miranda. “Get ready for bed, please. Make sure you have everything packed for school.”

“Can Andy have breakfast with us tomorrow?” asked Caroline. “Please?”

“I suppose we can have something to eat together before Roy picks us up,” she said. “Thanks mom!” grinned Cassidy. The girls scampered down the hall towards the stairs.

“Well, I better get ready to hit the hay, too,” said Andy, turning to Miranda. “Thank you, Miranda, for everything. I was really happy to spend time with you and the girls today.”

Miranda looked in the brunette’s guileless eyes. A smile on her lips. “I’m glad you were here, Andrea. The girls enjoyed themselves,” she said. “I did too.”

Andy blushed. “Okay,” she said. “I better get some sleep. Maybe it’ll do this shoulder some good.”

Miranda nodded. “Emily will be bringing some clothes for you when she drops off the Book,” she said. “I’ll leave the garment bag in your room.”

“Thank you, Miranda,” Andy said. She turned, taking a few steps away.

Andy stopped. She turned back, meeting Miranda’s eyes. A shy smile lit her face. She stepped close to the older woman, pressing a light kiss to her cheek. “Goodnight,” she said softly.

Miranda stood still, breathless, as she watched the other woman go. Her heart beating fast as Andrea slipped down the hallway.

 

 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Living on hope.

Miranda sat in her study, idly looking through photos of Valentino’s Fall collection. She heard Emily’s footsteps in the foyer as she hung up the dry cleaning and placed the Book on the sideboard.

Miranda walked downstairs, nodding to the redhead as she approached. Emily stepped forward, clad in a black Westwood mini skirt and white blouse, with black Jimmy Choo pumps. “Hello, Miranda,” she said. “Yes, Emily, hello,” replied Miranda.

“Here’s the clothing you wanted,” Emily said, handing her a black garment bag. “A Donna Karan wrap dress in gray, lingerie, and Louboutin ankle boots in black.” “Good,” replied Miranda. “Roy can take you home now, Emily.”

Emily nodded. “Thank you, Miranda. Good night.” She slipped out the front door, her heels clicking down the front steps. Miranda locked the door and set the alarm. Taking the Book in her other hand, she ascended the stairs, heading for the guest room.

Miranda quietly entered Andy’s room, hanging the garment bag in the closet. She turned towards the bed. Andrea lay upon it, asleep. Light from the window played on her alabaster skin and soft brown hair. Her chest rose and fell gently under the pink silk pajamas. Eyes closed, her full lips parted.

Miranda stepped closer to the younger woman, sitting on the bed beside her. She tenderly ran her fingers through Andrea’s hair, careful not to wake her. A sudden sigh escaped the brunette. “Miranda,” she whispered, still asleep.

Miranda smiled, gazing at the woman. Andrea Sachs, the impossible girl, who’d penetrated the walls around her heart.

_And isn’t that just scary as hell._

_Who’d have thought that it would happen now, and with a woman? One so much younger than me._

Miranda shook her head.

_If only I was free. What it might be like to share more days and nights like this._

_But I’m not._

She sat, her fingers still combing through the girl’s hair.

_Here I am, in a cage of my own making. A marriage without love. Without caring, understanding or fidelity. Already spiraling towards it’s end. Because I thought I needed some cardboard-cutout of a man beside me._

_How ironic. Thinking I would never find the other half of my heart, only to find it too late._

_So here I sit, trembling before this girl. Wishing I’d been braver, wishing I’d been wiser._

She sighed. “Maybe if I had been, I’d have had a chance for something wonderful.”

Miranda gazed at Andrea, tracing the angles of her face, the curves beneath white satin sheets.

_Now all I can do is watch from a distance. Warming myself before her fleeting sun. Watching the time tick down until she leaves._

“Two years will never be enough,” Miranda whispered.

She bent down, lowering herself to Andrea. Memorizing her sweet and dreaming face. She kissed Andrea’s forehead, then quietly stood, walking towards the door.

Miranda stopped, turning back towards the brunette. Her cheeks suddenly damp.

Knowing this could not be. Wishing it could.

Wishing to keep this impossible thing.

This feeling, this yearning…

This love.

Wishing to hold on to it. This tender, fragile hope.

For a girl wrapped in dreams and pink pajamas.

“How I live on it,” she whispered.

“My Andrea.”


End file.
